villainsandheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hull
__TOC__ "As "The Hull" is an extremely seclusive personage, the server of his personal notes have been hacked at your leisure." ''- The Management.'' The Private and Current Logfile of T. Hull. (With personal Notes) Real Name: Tiberius J. Hull. (Stands for Jonathan.. Need to remind myself of that.) Current Alias: The Hull. (Did I invent that moniker, or was it Jamie?) Aliases: Chunk'o'metal. (THAT was Jamie.) Status: Working. (Researching the capabilities of this hull software mirror clone). Fame: (1-10). Threat Level: Local. (Never been much of a fighter... I'm a doctor!) Relatives: Au, Alu, Fe, C2 and H2O (That CAN be a scientifically depressing truth fopr some.) Affiliation: Science, Mysteries solved. (... And the U.N.C.T.... and those kids... and Detroit? i tend to forget the fleshy bits- I SHOULD mean- people.) Base of Operations: Tobias Springs, Quebec (Also known as the wird alien spaceship only inhabited by empty shells of metal... i feel RIGHT at home.) Alignment: White by choice.(Mostly irrelevant, but at the same time excessively important.) Citizenship: 'Merican. (Now THAT is irrelevance if i ever saw it.) Marital Status: Never had the time (The accident happened... Since that, the very idea of sexual contact seems almost.. monotomely automatonic... or vibrational, to use a pun.) Occupation: Mettallurgist and eletromagnetic engineer. (With 5 Doctorates, 3 Phds and 2 Masters degress if i may.) Race: Post-Human Metallic Sentient. (... Still.) Gender: Male Age: Born 1939. (That's when the accident happened... As i recall. Honestly, I've lost count.) Height: Taller (Size is changeable, so why shouldn't I be?) Build: Look above. (I've been called a beautiful sculpture every single time I've gone to a museum, so i would guess: Leonardine or Michelangelic?) Eyes: Hollow (I've been known to use lights in there sometimes... Jamie's idea to humanize me.. They used to be green.. clear emerald green.) Hair: Metallic. History Brilliant Magnetic Metallurge Reforged (10) *Digital Tank 6 *Seize and Hijack Technology 2 *Living Computer 5 *Integrated Sensory technology 2 *Hydraulic Super-Strength 6 *Metallurge Reforged 7 *Magnetic Manipulation 6 *Assimilate Technology 5 *Galvanize Metallic Properties 5 *Regenerative Patriotic Nanobots 1© *Heroic Brawler 2 *Reinforced Poly-Adonite Chest Plating 3 * Nanite Blue Mercurium Body 5 Measured Power Output : 59 Digital Frontiersman: (0) Avatar Rating: 6 Greatest Metallurgist in History (10) *Astrophysics 2 *Intuitive Computer Use 2 *Void monk 2 (passive) *The Science of Logic 2. *Metallurgist 10 *Math Genius 10 *Living Computer 10 Masters Degree : *Metallurgical Engineering 5 * Geology 5 *Electrical Engineering 5 *Mechanical Engineering 5 PhD. : *Chemistry 6 *Physics 6 *Hydraulics and Robotics 6 *Electromagnitism 6 Measured Power Outlet : 82 Detroit Alloy Forge. Assimilated Technology: 5 Weapon-systems : #Magna-ton Cannon 8 (ACTIVE : the Hull transforms He´s right hand into a giant cannon firing a Electromagnetic discharge of Superheated Plasma - Deals Rating in +DMG) #Execute Famine.exe Protocol (The Hull turns into billions of specialized microscopic nanites , which targets and dissolves/consumes metallic and silicon compounds) #Shoulder mounted Rocket system (assimilated from Weaponized Wendigo) #"The Stapler / Rob Schneider" 5 (ACTIVE: The Hull modifies The Shoulder mounter rocket system to fire oversized paper clips designed to Pin Target against a surface, rendering them unable to fight - sacrifices all DMG to CC target) #Smite StealthJet Gatling Canon 2 (Active : "Supressing fire" gives rating to +extra targets hit on initial attack) Defensive-systems: #Electromagnetic Personal Shield Generator 2 (Passive: grants the Hull a protective invisible personal force field around he´s "body") #Black Orb Scrambler 5. (ACTIVE : Creates a super magnetic force field, that disrupts nearby electronics and tech-based weaponry, also gives a deflection shield versus Projectile weapons and tech-based weaponry) #Stasis fences 7 : (ACTIVE) Hull actives moveable stasis fences which can be used for prisoning enemies, or shielding friendly allies. Communications-systems: #Independant Tobias Springs- GPS/ComSatalite 4 #Nanite Spy Drone 3 (GPS-tracer,Audio and Visual recording, untraceable) Other: #Supersonic Flight Protocol 1 - The Hull reforms his body to now having Fighterjet-esk Wings and a twin set Turbo engine pack on His back. This allows him (+1) to travel at speeds up to Mach 2.5 - 3.0 . # The Tannhauser Gate #Automated Targeting-Sensory (ACTIVE: must be stated before COMBAT: deals "Integrated Sensory technology"DMG-rating in +DMG on next ranged attack) #"#968 : Diverting main energy stream" : The Hull uses He´s Magnetic Powers, to generate power to powerless devices Rocket ammunition 5: *Cluster Rockets *famine.exe nanobot payload *EMP Smart Missiles * Galvanize-able Alloys: Nano-weaved Poly-Gravatonium/Adonite Steel (Active : in few seconds The Hull hardens to a degree where He becomes near indestructible ,sacrificing ALL momentum and communications, making him unable to assist in anyway until He removes the alloy). Cabalt layering (Active: The Hull changes he´s bodys metallic attributes to extreme Heat resistance and conducting , allowing him to survive in extreme heat situations where he normally would melt in a instant). Patriotic Nanomite micro Units. Blue Mercurium coating : 1 (Active) Liquid Armor layering. (Rating (X) increases Reinforced Poly-Adonite Chest Plating by +X on Soakrolls and -X on Dmg Taken. Detroit Facilities list following Welding facilities: Laser Welding Kelvin Welding Ultra-Sonic Welding Gas Welding Electro Welding Detroit Facilities list following Welding facilities: Kelvin Forge Pressure Box Forge Category:PC